


Mine

by stephaniew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniew/pseuds/stephaniew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester walks into a bar, women notice. He's no stranger to the attention...but how would he react if he was attached? More importantly, how would his girlfriend handle other women flirting with her man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a Bones fanfic I read not long ago! It seemed to me that most red-blooded women would be all over Dean Winchester if he walked into a bar, so how he would he treat them if he was in a relationship already? And how would his significant other feel about some parade of women hitting on her man? Or maybe it's just what I would do if he were mine... ;)

Mine

She watches as what appears to be an endless stream of women approach him as he waits for their take out at the bar. Ok, maybe not endless, but at least three. She's not jealous, she assures herself. She knows he's coming home with her tonight. She's the one who'll taste that luscious mouth of his. The one who'll be moaning his name later.

And yet, none of those thoughts is truly pushing aside the desire to slide up next to him and mark him. To show all these women - because every last damn one has her eye on him - he belongs to someone already.  _Her_.

She nearly growls out loud in frustration as yet another woman approaches him. But a satisified smile curves her lips as she's sent on her way just speedily as the others had been. She notices, too, he doesn't even flirt with them, which is his usual style. He just politely sends them packing, unaware of the disappointed pouts they cast his direction.

She's had about enough and is ready to flounce through the door and announce "mine" when the food finally arrives. He throws some cash down on the bar and makes his way out to the car. Slamming the car door, he digs in the bag.

"Sorry that took so long, babe," he mumbles around a mouthful of fries. "You'd have thought they were growing the potatoes or something."

She just hums non-committally and pulls out of the lot.

~~~SPN~~~

Back at the hotel room, she shuts the door and leans back against it.

Seemingly oblivious to her mood, he settles at the small table and starts pulling out food. He waves a hand at it and glances over at her. "Come on, babe, I thought you were hungry. It's gonna get..." The words peter out as he takes in the look on her face and he swallows hard. "Sophia?" he asks, his voice, and his jeans, suddenly tight.

She straightens off the door and stalks across the narrow room. She straddles his lap and takes his face in her hands. Her lips barely ghost across his and he shivers.

"All those women," she growls, sliding her hands to his hair. "All those stupid women."

"What?" he mumbles, torn between capturing her teasing mouth and trying to figure out what the hell she's talking about.

"They wanted you," she whispers, rocking her hips against him. She continues to tease his mouth with hers, her tongue fluttering on his lower lip. "Every single woman in that place wanted you. And some of them even thought they could have you."

He swallows again, his hands finding her thighs, rubbing over them to her hips. "What?" he says again. Then, "Oh, you mean those women at the bar? I didn't even flirt with them."

She smiles and finally closes her mouth over his. She turns his head slightly, adjusting the angle, pressing herself against him. Her tongue strokes his, long and slow. She takes her time, kissing him thoroughly.

Breaking the kiss, she pulls back. Her hand moves to cup his cheek. Her thumb caresses his cheekbone. "I saw," she says. "But I was still about five seconds from marching in there and telling them all to stay the fuck away from my man."

He raises an eyebrow. He's never seen her like this before. But it definitely turns him on.

His hands slip around over her bottom, then up her back underneath her shirt. "Your man, huh?"

She nods, melting against him as he caresses her skin. His hands are warm and rough. She purrs. "Yeah," she whispers, leaning forward to kiss his neck. She draws slow circles over where his pulse beats rapidly. "Mine."

Her hands slip under his shirt, rubbing over his tight abs. "Mine," she repeats. " _All_  mine."

He chuckles a little breathlessly. "Feeling a little possessive tonight I see."

Her reply is to drag his shirt off. Her hot mouth moves over his chest and shoulders. Little nips followed by smoothing licks. Back up over his throat she moves, finding his ear. She sucks his earlobe in her mouth, flicks it with her tongue, smiles at his soft moan. "Very possessive," she whispers, her warm breath on his ear making him shiver. "I want you. I want you to belong to me. I want to belong to you."

She sits up, catching his gaze with hers. Heat smolders between them. "I want to hear you moan my name...often," she says, a wicked smirk crossing her face. She leans down to kiss him softly. "I may not have been your first," she whispers, voice smoky with desire and emotion, "but I want to be your very last."

As she watches, his eyes darken and his arms tighten around her. The air between them feels heavy now. Flames of desire war with the weight of emotion. She runs her hands over his broad shoulders, her gaze never leaving his.

"You're the first woman I've ever felt this way about," he finally murmurs, "and you'll be the very last."

Her eyes flash and she gives him another fierce kiss. Their tongues tangle, but she's the one in control here. She wants to lead the dance this time.

He wants her so badly, he's tempted to have her right here on the table. But she's calling the shots on this one. And as much as he itches to strip her down and bury himself in her heat, he holds back. He's used to being the aggressor, but there's something seriously hot at being at her mercy.

Sitting up again, she swipes her thumb across her bottom lip. The naked lust that flashes in his eyes makes her suck in a deep breath. It makes her feel powerful. Incredibly sexy. On fire.

Keeping his gaze, she reaches for the hem on shirt and feels his hands flex on her hips. A naughty smile curves her lips and she slides the fabric up halfway, revealing her flat stomach.

"You wanna see more?" she teases, running a hand over her belly.

His eyes narrow and he huffs a sharp breath. "I want to see it all," he grits out, as his thumbs trace restless patterns on the soft skin above the waistband of her jeans.

She pulls the shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor. She leans toward him, letting her breasts nearly spill from the smooth low cut bra.

"Everything?" she whispers, reaching for the hook behind her.

He growls softly. "Yes, damn it, everything."

She giggles huskily and releases the clasp. The bra joins her t-shirt on the floor. She stretches her arms over her head, her back arching toward him.

Settling back down in his lap, she grins at his groan as she wiggles against him. She practically has to pry his hands from her hips. "Don't you want to touch me?" she murmurs.

His eyes are almost black now. She nearly loses her breath staring into them, only to find it stolen when his hands cup her breasts, his thumbs circling her taut nipples.

"I want to touch you everywhere," he growls.

Her head tips back as she drowns in his touch. His hands burn her, heat her to her core. The roughness of his hands on her soft skin is delicious torment.

She hears his breathing get heavier. Feels the tension in his hands. Knows he wants more. It makes her love him even more to know he's willing to wait for her. Willing to let her set their pace.

She catches his eye again. "I love the way you touch me," she says huskily. "The way you make me feel."

He continues his exploration of her exposed skin. "I love touching you," he replies. "Your skin is so soft." He watches his hand slip down between her breasts and over her belly. Hears her purr. Looking back up at her, he says, "I love those little noises you make."

She covers his hands with hers, stopping his caresses. She can't think entirely clearly when he's touching her.

"Would you like to hear some more noises?"

He nods. His fingers tense reflexively on her waist.

"How about a taste?"

His eyes flash again and he sucks a deep breath. "You're killing me here, babe," he mumbles.

She shivers under his fevered gaze. Nearly falls out of the chair when he licks his lips.

Pulling herself together, she gives him another teasing smile as her fingers dance over his chest. "Does that mean you want me to stop?"

His only answer is another primal growl that shoots a bolt of lightening straight down her spine.

His eyes rake over her as if he's trying to decide what to try first.

She leans toward him. Her eyes drift close as she waits for his kiss.

He keeps her waiting just a few more seconds. Just a small rebellion.

She feels his mouth on her neck, sucking lightly and she gasps. Then another purr as he makes his way across her collarbone. A little moan as he kisses and licks his way through the valley between her breasts.

"More," she commands, her fingers sliding into his hair. She rolls her hips slowly and deliberately against his. His hissed curse makes her hum in satisfaction.

His hands slide along her spine, arching her toward him. Heated, open mouth kisses track across her chest until he reaches the tight bud of her nipple.

Twin moans of pleasure break the silence as his mouth closes over her. His tongue flicks at her nipple as he sucks gently. It's his turn to hum as he hears her breathy pants.

"Dean..." she moans. Her head drops back and she presses toward him. "So good..."

He continues to torment her with his tongue and mouth as his hands roam over her skin. Her other breast gets equal attention from him, wringing ever more desperate sounds from her.

Tugging at him, she brings his mouth back to hers. She devours his mouth, her hands everywhere. She nips at him, pulling his lower lip into her mouth, sucking hotly. She can't get enough of him. There's never enough.

"Bed," she mumbles against his lips, starting to stand. She wonders briefly, crazily, if her legs will hold her.

He stops her though, managing to stand with her in his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist as he stumbles the few steps to the bed. He sits on the edge, allowing her to remain on top. Literally and figuratively.

His hands tangle in her hair as they continue the kiss. God, she's driving him crazy. They'd set fire to some sheets in the past, but this was somehow even hotter.

Breaking the kiss, breathing hard, she slips off him. She stands unsteadily in front him, waving off the hand he reaches out to her. She undoes her jeans, pulling them and her panties off in one motion.

His eyes consume her. Burning her everywhere they touch. She tries to concentrate. Remember what she wanted next. Christ, she can barely remember her name, let alone anything else.

She looks him over, spotting his jeans and she motions him to stand. With trembling fingers, she undresses him as she did herself, kneeling in front him as she pulls the clothes free.

Her hands stroke up over his calves, his thighs. She presses warm kisses over his thigh and up to his hip. Unable to resist the temptation, she slips her tongue against his hard length, hearing him gasp as she does.

He submits to her teasing tongue for barely a minute before his knees start to buckle. "Sophia," he rasps, "please...enough..."

With one last teasing swipe and a wicked grin, she stands, pushing him back onto the bed. She sprawls over him, sighing at the full contact. Skin to skin. She kisses him again, tongue dancing against his.

His hands slide over her, trying to cover every inch. "I want you," he murmurs against her lips.

She wriggles her hips, rubbing over his arousal, making him groan. "Just me?"

"Only you," he breathes, catching her gaze.

"What about those other women?" she continues, nipping at his lip.

"What other women?" he replies, his hands cupping her bottom and holding her still.

She snickers softly, tracing a finger over his jaw. "Good answer," she says. "Now tell me what you want."

He reaches up to cup her face in his hands. "I want you," he says, in between teasing kisses. "I want to be inside you. Feel you hot and wet around me."

She purrs in approval, her hands moving over his chest to his waist.

More kisses on her jaw. "I want to feel your body tighten around mine. Hear you moan my name when you come."

"Mmmmm..." she whispers. "Then maybe it's time to take what you want."

She gasps as he immediately rolls her under him. The gasp turns to a moan as his fingers find her center.

"Just want to make sure you're ready," he teases, fingers dancing over her, winding her up even more.

She arches into his hand, clutching at his broad shoulders. "Always ready for you," she gasps.

"Are you sure?"

She forces her eyes open, meeting his. "Now, Dean," she commands, "take me now."

"Yes, ma'am" he murmurs, joining them at last with a soft moan. "Mmmm, Sophia..."

"Yes," she moans, arching into him, meeting him, drawing him in. "Dean..."

He tries to set a slow, even pace. Draw this out. Make it last. But her long legs wrapping around his waist blow that plan to hell.

Her hands stroke over his back, feeling the muscles flexing. She raises her hips as he thrusts, always trying to get closer.

He leans over her, his mouth at her ear. His voice is dark and hot and sinful and perfect. It touches her just as much as his hands and mouth. Pushes her higher.

"Yes...please..." she pants, her nails digging into his back as her teeth nip at his shoulder. "More...more..."

His hand glides over her hip to her thigh, shifting it slightly, changing his angle. They both groan as the change hits all the right spots.

"I'm yours," he whispers hotly, tongue flicking over her earlobe. "Only yours."

And that's what sends her over the edge. Soaring. Shuddering. His name pouring from her lips.

The combination of her heat clenching around him and her body trembling beneath him sends him over right after her with a hoarse cry.

He collapses on top of her, boneless and spent. He kisses her neck as his breathing slows.

She leaves her arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him. "That was...wow..." she murmurs breathlessly.

He raises his head, kissing her softly. Brushing the hair back off her face, he takes in her swollen lips, pink cheeks and shining eyes. Giving her a cheeky grin, he says, "I might volunteer to pickup dinner every night if that's my reward."


End file.
